It Had To Be You
by verapaige01
Summary: Celine Thompson and Sirius Black. Of course, nothing can go wrong here, right? Who are we kidding? (Sorry, I kinda suck at summaries, whoops. And extra Snuffles is in this story too! So read it!)
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to Lily Evans screaming at top of her lungs about what an insufferable prick James Potter is was not a good way to start a morning. And yet, it still was the way that Celine woke up on a Thursday morning in the start of her 6th year at Hogwarts.

Celine supposed that it wasn't the worst way to wake up. Someone had thrown a water balloon at her sleeping face once... and there was also that time where a big, black shaggy dog was curled up asleep next to her. It was muddy and flea-ridden. Celine had to admit, it was a cute bear of a dog, but it was just so _dirty._ Marlene had even dyed her hair in her sleep. After getting over the initial shock, Celine had embraced the color for about a month.

Celine stopped mulling over worse ways to wake up when Lily pulled open her curtains.

"Finally. You're awake. Let's go hex Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Celine's cat, Toffee, was one of her best friends. So when Celine woke up without her on her bed in the middle of the night, she was feeling a bit hurt, but mostly worried and concerned. Toffee was a present from her mum and dad when she went off to Hogwarts her first year. She didn't get to see them much, and there wasn't much that they understood about the wizarding world, as they were muggles. Yes, she still sent them letters and such, but she was still quite lonely. Toffee made up for that, along with the friends that she had made at Hogwarts.

After padding softly around the room, calling out quietly for Toffee, Celine went down to check in the common room.

There was a fire in the fireplace, Celine thought it would have burnt out already, but then she noticed a person sitting on the red over-sized sofa. She walked around from behind to see that Toffee was there, curled up asleep on the stomach of a certain Sirius Black. He was snoring softly.

Celine was unsure of what to do. She didn't really want to wake him up, would he get mad at her? Would he think her rude? Or worst of all, would he prank her? All she wanted to know is how Toffee got downstairs and why she was asleep on Sirius. She leaned against a table, and winced when it made a small noise.

Sirius rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. His eyes widened when he noticed Celine. "Hello, love... were you watching me while I slept?" He said casually, if not indifferently, and then muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "That's a first."

Celine knew that Sirius was probably the best-looking boy at school, and might be for at least a few more years, she had accepted that for a fact. She had looked at him a couple times, but she couldn't believe how she had never looked at his eyes. They were so... intense. Smoldering, even. Like they would burn through her skull and see what she was thinking. It rendered her speechless for a minute.

"Are you ok?," Sirius asked, concern gracing his gorgeous features.

This snapped Celine out of her reverie and she blushed. "Yes. Sorry." He had already turned her into another bumbling idiot. "Well, umm... that's my cat."

Sirius looked a bit surprised for a moment, and then looked down at himself. "So this is your cat.", he mused. "I temporarily named it Caramel... what's it's real name?"

"Toffee", she whispered. She was staring into his eyes again. How were they so perfect? Was it even possible for a human to have eyes like that? Why was he bothering to make conversation with her?

"What did you say? Are you sure you're alright?" Sirius scooped up Toffee and walked closer to her. Celine's breath hitched. _Just act like Lily._ She always knows exactly what to do.

"I said, her name is Toffee, and yes, I am perfectly fine." It came out a little weak, but there was still authority in her voice, at least she thought so.

Sirius chuckled and said, "Well, I was close enough... it seems great minds think alike, don't they?" He placed Toffee down on the floor. He took a few steps closer and leaned towards Celine, placing a hand on the table behind her. She froze up. All thoughts of acting like Lily vanished. His face was at most, 5 inches, from her own, and his smoldering eyes were searching her.

"How have I never noticed you before?", he wondered out loud. Celine gave an involuntary squeak. She had to move, do something to tear herself away. She ducked under his arm and reached for Toffee. The cat jumped up into her arms, and she scurried away, up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

She heard a laugh that almost made her heart stop, and she thought that she had fallen down the stairs because of it. She landed roughly at the bottom of the stairs-turned-slide, and found herself straddling a surprised, but pleased, looking Sirius.

"Missed me that much?"

She was blushing furiously, she already knew it. Toffee was yowling in her arms, annoyed at being squished. She got up hastily, and comforted Toffee.

"What do you want, Sirius?" she asked very quietly, still terrified by his gorgeous eyes.

"Your name, love, what else?", he said, smirking unabashedly at her.

"Celine Thompson." And with that, she ran up the stairs for her life, blushing and shaking her head, wondering if maybe, just maybe, Sirius Black was into her.


	3. Chapter 3

After sleeping snuggled up to Toffee all night and dreaming of a certain boy, Celine was feeling quite happy when she woke up.

She hummed cheerfully, ignoring the strange looks the rest of her roommates gave her. Of course, Celine reprimanded herself, Sirius is a total player. You have no idea if he really likes you, or is just messing with your head. But she still couldn't keep the sly smile off her face.

She hadn't told Lily, Marlene, or Alice about her midnight meeting, and she wasn't sure if she wanted too. Sure, it was Sirius Black after all, but it could turn out to be a total disaster and a waste of time to even mention it.

After throwing on some clothes, checking her appearance too many times to count, and sliding down the banister of the stairs, Celine made her way from the Common Room to the Great hall for breakfast.

And what a total surprise. Celine scowled.

Some seventh year girl, (a Ravenclaw?) was hanging all over Sirius, whispering things in his ear, giggling at every touch and look he gave her. Such a simpering little attention-seeker. She was pretty, there was no doubt about that. Perfect body,  
her hair falling down her back in golden ringlets, her makeup making her look stunning, and she even made her boring school robes look fantastic on her, like it was a new trend, but Celine had seen the ugly side of her.

The way she talked, even though it was cruel, was still admirable somehow. It was like she knew she was better than everyone else, and everyone else knew it too. She struts around the halls, one long leg in front of the other. And while Celine despised her, she couldn't help being envious.

Her heart, in the span of 2 seconds, went from cheerful to jealous and moody. Celine tried not to care, but it wasn't working. She satisfied herself by trying to ignore them.

Celine didn't notice Lily and Marlene giving her suspicious looks, they had seen her mood swing. All Celine was focusing on was her oatmeal.

For once this school year, Celine wished she had class after breakfast. But no, she had a free period. She wanted something to take her mind off of Sirius and that blonde together in the Great Hall, whether it be Charms or Transfiguration. Even Herbology would work.

Celine got up from her breakfast a bit earlier than she expected, she had eaten quickly, but not in the slightest feeling hungry during the entire meal. She wandered around from the Entrance Hall to the grounds outside, feeling slightly better at leaving, but also disappointed and annoyed at herself. How could she think that he would like her? Compared to that blonde, Celine didn't have a chance.

Celine sat by the Black Lake, watching its surface ripple in the soft breeze. He heard a few twigs snap behind her. Celine turned around slowly, not wanting to talk to anyone.

With one ear perked up, a big, black, shaggy dog stared out from behind a tree at her.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here?" Her response was a small yip as it padded over to where she was. It looked a bit scared about being there, like it was nervous of her.

"You don't have to look so scared, I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I'm just bit upset, that's all."

The dog cocked his head, as if asking her what was wrong.

"Oh, it's stupid really, I just... well, see, there's this boy whose incredibly good-looking and charming. And yesterday we talked for the first time, and I thought that he might actually be interested in me, which is dense of me to think that. This morning he was with another girl... but it's not like we were even dating or anything! I'm just..."

Celine flopped back unto the grass and the dog lay beside her.

"Why am I even talking to a dog?" Celine gathered her things and walked away, shaking her head.

The dog whined.

* * *

**Hello there! I've realized that I haven't put an author's note in before so I figured, "Why not?" **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please, please, please review, follow, favorite! (If you feel like it.) **

**Thanks again, and I'll try to update soon! (*sigh* "School...")**


End file.
